Raven & Summer: A Futa's Love
by ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Raven Branwen and Summer Rose have known each other since they were kids. They had gone to school with each other and now they are sharing an apartment. Raven is a Futanari and Summer has known since they were in high school. Neither of them knows that they are in love with the other. Will their true feelings be revealed?. You will have to read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Raven x Summer: Part: 1

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my very first Futa Raven Branwen/Summer Rose FanFic. I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading this FanFic just as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. This FanFic will be four chapters long. This is a Futa Raven Branwen/Summer Rose FanFic. And it will be quite smutty and fluffy. And there may be some plot as well. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

AN: Special Announcement: Every month, there will be a week that I will use as a break from writing to keep myself from burning out. I hope that all of y'all will understand. And I just wanted to say thank all of y'all for reading my FanFic's and being a fan. I really appreciate every single one of y'all. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

 **Fandoms:** RWBY (Anime)

xxxxxx

 **Characters:** Raven Branwen. Summer Rose. Qrow Branwen. Taiyang Xiao Long. Other characters will be mentioned.

xxxxxx

 **Pairings:** Futa Raven Branwen/Summer Rose. Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long.

xxxxxx

Setting: Modern Day AU.

xxxxxx

 **Summary:** Raven Branwen and Summer Rose have known each other since they were kids. They had gone from Kindergarten to College together with each other and now they are sharing an apartment. Raven is a Futanari and Summer has known since they were in high school. Neither of them knows that they are in love with the other. Will their true feelings be revealed?. You will have to read it to find out.

xxxxxx

Raven couldn't take her eyes off of Summer, her childhood best friend and the women that she is in love with. Both women are currently in their apartment, on their day off. Raven is a novelist who writes LGBTQ+ romance manga and Summer makes and sells weapons for law enforcement agencies across the globe. When they were both in high school, they had both come out as lesbians during their junior year of high school. They were both so busy throughout high school and college that neither of them had the time to date. So they are both virgins. Raven was born as a Futa, meaning that she has an eight-inch cock, nice sized ball sack and a pussy.

Summer looks up from a weapon's blueprint and she smiles over to Raven who was just looking over at her. Raven gasps slightly under her breath and her flushes bright red at being caught staring at Summer. Summer giggles a little at Raven and she goes back to working on her weapon blueprint. **'Damn it. She caught me staring. She's just so damned cute that I can't help but stare. I have been in love with Summer for as long as I can remember. I will reveal my true feelings to her soon'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she goes back to writing the next chapter of her current LGBTQ+ manga, Sisters In Love, which is a very popular incest manga that Raven had created when she first started in the manga industry. Raven and Summer have done so much and they only in their twenties, Raven is twenty-four years old and Summer is twenty-three years old.

Summer glances up once more at Raven while she continues to write the next chapter of her current manga and she blushes a little bit. **'Oh, Raven. You are so beautiful. I will have to confess my true to her soon.',** Summer thinks to herself as she goes back to work on her weapon blueprint. And both women worked hard on both of their projects for the rest of the day until it was time for them to go to bed for the night.

Raven puts away the pages that will soon be the next two chapters of her manga, while Summer does the same with her current weapon's blueprint. And once that is done, both women do their nightly rituals getting ready for bed: hair brushing, teeth brushing and getting undressed in their nightclothes, in their own bedrooms. Raven sleeps completely naked, while Summer dresses in a red t-shirt and a pair of black lace panties.

And now both women are in their bedrooms, and on their beds under their covers, trying to go to sleep. They both had a pretty long and productive Friday night working on their projects, that it actually doesn't take either of them very long to fall asleep.

A few hours later, Raven's alarm clock goes off at nine in the morning, waking her up from her deep sleep and a rather sexy wet dream, with her and Summer. She blushed an incredibly dark shade of red. She takes her right hand on her now hard cock. She starts to slowly stroke her hand up and down her hard shaft, while softly moaning Summer's name under her breath. It doesn't take her very long to cum onto her bed sheets and bed covers. Raven lays back down on her bed, while she pants hard waiting for her breath to return.

It's only ten minutes later when she pushes her bed covers off of her body and she gets out of her bed. **'These really need washing now'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she begins to pull off both her bed sheets and bed covers off of her bed. Once finished with that, she balls them up and she walks over to her dirty clothes hamper and then she throws her dirty bed sheets and bed covers into the dirty clothes hamper.

After that, Raven walks out of her bedroom and into the hallway. She then makes her over to the bathroom. She quickly washes her hands and dries them off of a towel. She walks back to her own bedroom and she gathers some clean clothes before she goes back to the bathroom. She takes a ten-minute shower and just when she is drying off, she hears Summer knocking softly on the door. Raven looks over to the door as she puts the towel up and she starts to get dressed in her clean clothes for the day.

"Hey, Summer. I'll be out in a minute"., Raven says as she finishes getting dressed. Summer smiles softly before she replies to Raven.

"Okay. Raven, I already took my morning shower. Can we talk when you get finished in there?'., Summer asks Raven. Raven smiles softly. She puts on her blue jeans and she then unlocks the bathroom door. She opens it and she gives Summer a warm smile.

"Of course we can, Summer. What is it?"., Raven asks her. ' **I wonder what she wants to talk to me about'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she waits for Summer to reply to her.

"Can we go to the living room to talk?"., Summer asks her and Raven nods her in answer to Summer's question. Summer takes one of Raven's hands within one of her own and she leads her to their living room couch. Summer sits down on the couch, pulling Raven down onto the couch with her. Neither of them says anything at all for a few minutes. Raven is the first one to speak.

"So, Summer, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"., Raven asks her and Summer blushes a light shade of red before she turns to fully face Raven. Raven smiles softly at her and Summer returns it with one of her very own soft smiles. Summer then takes both of Raven's hands in her own and now, it's Raven's time to blush a light shade of red.

"Raven, I should have told you this a long time ago. Raven, I'm in love with you and I have been since middle school. I just have been so scared to you how I really feel about you"., Summer tells Raven. **'I really hope that she feels the same way about me as I do for her'.,** Summer thinks to herself as she waits for Raven to reply to her.

Raven stares at Summer for a moment before she lets a happy smile spreads itself across her beautiful face. **'i can't believe it. She feels exactly the way about me that I feel for her'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she pulls Summer against her in a tight hug. Summer is shocked for a moment before she wraps her arms around Raven, returning the hug. Raven is also the first to pull away from their hug.

"Summer, I'm in love with you too. And I have been in love with you just as long as You have been in love me. I was just so damn scared to tell you"., Raven says and she starts crying softly. Summer is shocked, but that quickly goes away as she pulls Raven into a loving hug as she softly and lovingly rubs her hands up and down Raven's back. A few minutes later, Raven pulls away and she starts wiping her tears away. Summer smiles softly at her and Raven returns it.

"Sorry about that. I hate crying"., Raven says to Summer. **'I hate crying. And I always have'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she waits for Summer to reply to her.

"Hey, Raven. Don't say that. Everyone needs a good cry now and then"., Summer tells her and Raven nods her head in reply. **'I hate seeing Raven cry or anybody for that matter. I hate seeing people in any kind of pain'.,** Summer thinks to herself before she replies to Raven. "Hey, Raven. How about we take a nap on the couch together for a little while?., Summer asks her softly and Raven nods her head in reply. She looks over to Summer and she smiles softly.

"That sounds great, Summer"., Raven says and Summer nods her head in reply. Summer lays down on the couch and she pulls Raven down onto the couch with her. Summer and Raven wrap their arms around each other and they tangle their legs together. Raven closes her eyes and she falls asleep in the arms of the woman that she's in love with and she couldn't be happier at this very moment.

Summer smiles down at the slightly older woman in her arms. She kisses Raven softly on the top of her head before she falls asleep just a few minutes after Raven herself had fallen asleep. And Summer couldn't be happier than she was right now, holding in her arms, the woman that she's in love with.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Hey, y'all. I'm back from my very short writing break and I'm fully recharged and ready to write. I'll try to update this FanFic, over the next two weeks. But it could also be fully written and completed before the next two weeks are over. I just have to play it by ear and see how it goes. And that's the very first chapter of, Raven & Summer: A Futa's Love. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. As I have said in the first AN of this FanFic will be four chapters long and it will be quite smutty and fluffy. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Raven x Summer: Part: 2

AN: Hey, y'all. I have decided to write and post, chapter two, a little earlier than I was originally going to. I promise that the smut and fluff will be in this second chapter. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Hey, Raven. Don't say that. Everyone needs a good cry now and then"., Summer tells her and Raven nods her head in reply. **'I hate seeing Raven cry or anybody for that matter. I hate seeing people in any kind of pain'.,** Summer thinks to herself before she replies to Raven. "Hey, Raven. How about we take a nap on the couch together for a little while?., Summer asks her softly and Raven nods her head in reply. She looks over to Summer and she smiles softly.

"That sounds great, Summer"., Raven says and Summer nods her head in reply. Summer lays down on the couch and she pulls Raven down onto the couch with her. Summer and Raven wrap their arms around each other and they tangle their legs together. Raven closes her eyes and she falls asleep in the arms of the woman that she's in love with and she couldn't be happier at this very moment.

Summer smiles down at the slightly older woman in her arms. She kisses Raven softly on the top of her head before she falls asleep just a few minutes after Raven herself had fallen asleep. And Summer couldn't be happier than she was right now, holding in her arms, the woman that she's in love with.

xxxxxx

Raven is the first one to wake up only a couple of hours after she and Summer had fallen asleep together on their couch. Raven's red eyes flutter open and her entire body flushes an extremely dark shade of red that rivals any other shade known in existence when she looks down at the woman beneath her and she smiles softly at her. She reaches her right hand towards Summer and she places it on Summer's right shoulder and she gently wakes her up. **'Damn, she's so fucking cute when she's sleeping'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she waits for Summer to fully wake up.

Summer's eyes flutter open as she wakes up and when her eyes are fully open, she gazes lovingly into Raven's beautiful red eyes with her own beautiful silver eyes. Summer raises her right hand upwards and she places it on Raven's cheek. Raven closes her eyes and she nuzzles her face into Summer's hand and Summer giggles a bit because of how cute Raven is. **'I can't believe how cute and sexy Raven is and I'm so happy that we are dating now'.,** Summer thinks to herself as Raven opens her eyes. Raven smiles down at her.

"Summer, can I kiss you?"., Raven asks her and both of their faces heat with a bright red blush instantly and their eyes suddenly fill with both love and lust for one another. Summer smiles as she nods her head in reply. Raven then moves around a little now so that she is now fully on top of Summer with her legs settled on either side of Summer's hips.

Raven cups Summer's face with both of her hands and she leans down closing the distance between them and an electric shock goes through them, telling them both that they are going to be together forever. Summer wraps her arms around Raven's waist and they both melt into their very first kiss with anyone and they both happy, that they are indeed each other's first kiss.

Summer moves her lips against Raven's more firmly and they both moan slightly. Raven then flicks her tongue across Summer's bottom lip and Summer parts her lips in surprise and Raven slips her tongue between her lips and into her mouth to seek out Summer's own tongue. She finds Summer's tongue and she slides her tongue against it, causing them to moan out loud. As two women continue to make out heavily with one another, Summer pulls away from the kiss. Raven looks at her in surprise.

"Summer?. Are you okay?. Did I do something wrong?"., Raven asks her worriedly, curious as to why Summer had pulled away from their kiss. Summer gives Raven a loving and assuring smile.

"Raven. You didn't do anything wrong. It's just that I think we should move this to the bedroom. This couch just isn't big enough really for anything more than just kissing, you know?"., Summer tells her and Raven leans up to where she is now just sitting on Summer's lap. She glances around the living room and the very couch itself. **'Yeah, Summer does make a fair point. If we want to do more than just kiss, we will definitely have to move to something that is bigger and a bed is bigger than this couch'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she decides on what to say to Summer.

"Yeah, you do make a fair point, Summer. Come on, lets back to your bedroom. We can make up for lost time"., Raven says to Summer with a smirk on her face, which sends shivers of anticipation up and down her spine and straight down to her aching clit. Summer nods her head in reply to Raven. Raven gets up and off of Summer and their couch and she pulls Summer up and off of the couch, when she grasps Summer's left hand with her own right hand.

She then leads Summer to her own bedroom. She pulls them both into Summer's bedroom after she had pulled the bedroom door open and then she gently pushes Summer inside and she walks into the bedroom right behind Summer. Summer walks over to her bed and she sits down on the mattress and Raven closes and locks the door behind the two of them.

Raven then walks back to Summer with a sway to her hips which has Summer gulping with want and now her pussy is soaking wet through her panties. Raven crawls onto the bed towards Summer. She lays down next to and she kisses her softly and she gazes deep into her silver eyes and she uses her left hand to push some hair off of her face.

"Summer, are you sure?"., Raven asks her and Summer nods her head in reply. Summer shifts closer to Raven and she tangles their legs together. She cups Raven's face in her hands and she kisses her on the lips softly.

"Hell yes, I'm sure. I've wanted this, I've wanted you for so long and now we have each other and I just can't wait any longer. Please take me, Raven. Make me yours"., Summer begs of her and Raven feels shivers of anticipation run up and down her spine while thinking about making love to Summer. Raven smiles at Summer and then she leans forward and she kisses her, nearly taking her breath away with how passionate and full of both love and lust for her.

Raven moves so that she is now on top of Summer. She shifts around a little so that now, her right knee is pressed against Summer's soaking wet through her clothes and Summer can feel how hard and wet Raven actually is for her, because Raven's cock is fully hard and is pressed up against her right leg. And then, they start to grind against each other, letting loose loud moans of each other's name escape from their panting and parted lips. Summer leans up a little and she places her mouth right next to Raven's left ear and then she whispers into Raven's ear.

"Raven, I need more. I want more. Please. I want you so bad right now."., Summer begs for her and that's when both women stop moving against each other. Raven moves over so that she is now right next to Summer on her bed, rather than on top of her.

"Oh Summer. I want and need you too. Just give me a couple of minutes, okay?"., Raven tells her and she kisses her sweetly. Raven moves away from Summer and she gets up and off of Summer's bed. She unlocks the door and she opens it. She then quickly makes her way to her own bedroom and she starts looking for what she knows that she and Summer are going to need for their first time. A few minutes later, she walks back into Summer's bedroom, which she closes and locks once more.

She walks back over to the bed and to Summer. She then shows Summer what she had to get from her own bedroom and Summer's face flushes bright red. Raven had gone to get a box of condoms and two bottles of lube. Raven sets the condoms and lube down onto the nightstand that is on the right side of the bed. She then starts to remove most of her clothes, so that now she is just wearing her bra and panties. She throws her clothes somewhere around the bedroom and she gets back on top of the bed and she sits down right next to Summer. She kisses her softly. She pulls away and she gazes into Summer's silver eyes with her own red eyes.

"Okay, Summer it's your turn to strip now"., Raven tells her and Summer nods her head in reply. Summer then starts to strip off her clothes. Once she has taken off her clothes, all that she has on now are her bra and panties. Summer throws her clothes onto the floor where they end up on top of Raven's own clothes. Summer shuffles closer to Raven and she gets on top of her and she gives her a sly smile.

"Um, Raven. There's something that I have always wanted to do, but only if you want to do it. Have you ever of the sixty-nine position?"., Summer asks her shyly and Raven nods with a sly smile on her face.

"Yep. I watch porn and I bet you do too. The sixty-nine position is actually used in porn quite a bit and I would love to do it with you, Summer and only you"., Raven says to Summer and then both women take their bra's and panties off. Summer straddles Raven's hips and she shifts around so that she is on top of Raven wih her ass and pussy right above Raven's face and Summer's own face is right above Raven's eight-inch hard cock.

Summer reaches right hand out and she grasps Raven's cock, and she starts to slowly move her hand up and down, while Raven grasps both of Summer's hips in her hands and she leans up, and she licks up and down Summer's glistening wet folds, tasting both Summer and pussy for the first time in her life. Summer moans softly at feeling Raven's wet and warm on her pussy for the first time. She then lowers her head and she starts to lick around the head of Raven's cock and Raven moans into Summer's pussy.

Summer then takes the head of Raven's into her warm and wet mouth and she starts to bob her head up and down and at the same time, Raven starts to lick all over Summer's wet folds. Summer moans around Raven's cock and she starts to suck Raven's cock even faster now. Raven finds Summer's clit and she takes it between her lips and she sucks hard on it.

Summer's entire body shudders in pleasure on top of Raven's and both women know that they are both really close to cumming. Raven removes her mouth from Summer's clit. She presses her tongue against and she flicks her tongue against it several times. Summer moans loudly and she cums hard into Raven's mouth and Raven swallows every single drop of Summer's cum. Summer then bobs her head faster up and down Raven's cock and it doesn't very long for Raven to cum.

Summer raises her head up, leaving only the head of Raven's cock in her mouth and she gulps down all of Raven's cum. And when Raven is finished cumming, Summer lifts her hips up and she shifts around so that she now laying in Raven's arms, their arms around each other and their legs tangled together and Summer is using Raven's chest as a pillow.

The two women stay like that for several minutes. Summer lifts her head up and she kisses Raven softly and Raven returns the kiss just as softly. They pull away from their kiss and gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Raven, I'm ready now. Will you please make love to me?"., Summer asks her and Raven nods her head in reply. Raven leans down and she kisses Summer lustfully and Summer returns it, and they both moan into the kiss. Raven then flips them over so that she is now on top of Summer.

"Just give me one second, okay Summer?"., Raven asks her and Summer nods her head in reply. Raven nods back and she gets off of both Summer and the bed. She walks over to the nightstand and she grabs one condom and one bottle of lube. She then gets back onto the bed and she lays back down on the bed, right next Summer. Raven rips open the plastic as carefully as she can and she pulls out the condom. She throws the plastic onto the floor.

She places the condom on her cock and Summer watches with rapt attention as Raven rolls the condom down onto her cock until it's fully on her cock. After that, she lays herself on top of Summer. Summer wraps both her arms and legs around Raven's body and Raven lines herself up with Summer's entrance. That's when Raven realizes that Summer is wet enough without lube, but you can't be too careful. She taps Summer on her waist and Summer removes her arms and legs from around Raven.

Raven looks for and quickly finds the bottle of lube that she is looking for. She opens the bottle and she pours a generous amount of it into her hands. She uses most of it on her condom encased cock, and she uses the rest of it to lube up Summer's pussy, Summer shivers a little at how cold the lube actually is. After that, she moves back to her previous position and Summer wraps both her arms and legs back around Raven's body.

Raven presses her cock against Summer's entrance and with a nod from Summer, Raven pushes forward and the head of her cock enters her pussy and they both moan loudly. Raven keeps on pushing until she feels a barrier and she stops. She looks into Summer's eyes and Summer nods her head once more and with one final push, Raven takes Summer's virginity.

Summer cries out in pain and Raven captures her lips with her very own and she swallows Summer's cry of pain. They stay like this for a few minutes before Raven pulls away from their kiss and she gazes deeply into Summer's eyes.

"Summer, are you okay?."., Raven asks her gently. **'I hope that I didn't hurt her. That's the last thing that I ever want to do to her. I love her so much'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she waits for Summer's answer to her question. Summer nods her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. It only hurt for a few seconds. You can move now. Please, Raven, make love to me"., Summer asks her and Raven nods her head in answer. Raven starts to move hips slowly at first, but then she picks up speed, thrusting her cock into Summer's soaking wet pussy harder and faster. And the only sounds that can be heard in the bedroom, is the sound of Summer's bed squeaking, Raven and Summer's moans of pleasure and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. It's not very long before they are cumming hard while screaming each other's names.

Raven collapses on top of Summer for a moment before she moves off of Summer. She takes off the used condom and she ties it up. She then gets up and off of the bed and she throws the condom into the nearest garbage can. She walks back to the bed and she gets back on top of it. Once back on the bed, she takes Summer into her arms and she kisses her softly and Summer kisses her back just as softly. Summer pulls away a second later and she gazes deeply into Raven's eyes.

"Raven, that was amazing. You were amazing. I love you so much"., Summer tells her and Raven's skips a beat at Summer's touching and heartfelt words. Raven places her right hand on Summer's cheek.

"Summer, I feel exactly the same. It was amazing and so were you. I love you so fucking much"., Raven tells her and Summer's face heats up at Raven's touching words. Raven pulls the covers over them both and they snuggle against each other. It doesn't either of them very long to fall asleep and they know that they are going to need as much sleep as they can get, because tomorrow, Raven's brother Qrow and his husband Tai are coming over to give Raven back a few books that she had let them borrow a few months ago. **'I can't wait to see Qrow and Tai, it's been a while since we had last talked. I can't wait to catch up with the two of them'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she falls asleep.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And there, y'all go, the second chapter of Raven & Summer: A Futa's Love. The third chapter will feature Qrow and Tai. I hope that all of y'all have loved and enjoyed reading it just as I have loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. The next chapter, the third chapter, will have some smut, but not much, it will mostly be plot. And for the lack of Qrow/Tai smut, I will write a spin-off from this FanFic that will focus on Qrow and Tai's relationship. I need a beta reader to help me write it and possibly a beta reader to help me with this FanFic as well.

If anyone is interested in becoming my beta reader this FanFic and it's Qrow/Tai spin-off, please let me in a PM. I will try to get chapter three written and posted by either this coming Thursday or Friday. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: Qrow and Tai Visit: Part: 3

AN: Hey, y'all. Here's the third chapter. There will be some smut and fluff in this chapter, but not much. It's mostly just plot. And I hope that y'all will love and enjoy reading it. I'll try to write the fourth and final chapter probably sometime next week, hopefully. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: Summer cries out in pain and Raven captures her lips with her very own and she swallows Summer's cry of pain. They stay like this for a few minutes before Raven pulls away from their kiss and she gazes deeply into Summer's eyes.

"Summer, are you okay?."., Raven asks her gently. **'I hope that I didn't hurt her. That's the last thing that I ever want to do to her. I love her so much'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she waits for Summer's answer to her question. Summer nods her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. It only hurt for a few seconds. You can move now. Please, Raven, make love to me"., Summer asks her and Raven nods her head in answer. Raven starts to move hips slowly at first, but then she picks up speed, thrusting her cock into Summer's soaking wet pussy harder and faster. And the only sounds that can be heard in the bedroom, is the sound of Summer's bed squeaking, Raven and Summer's moans of pleasure and the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh. It's not very long before they are cumming hard while screaming each other's names.

Raven collapses on top of Summer for a moment before she moves off of Summer. She takes off the used condom and she ties it up. She then gets up and off of the bed and she throws the condom into the nearest garbage can. She walks back to the bed and she gets back on top of it. Once back on the bed, she takes Summer into her arms and she kisses her softly and Summer kisses her back just as softly. Summer pulls away a second later and she gazes deeply into Raven's eyes.

"Raven, that was amazing. You were amazing. I love you so much"., Summer tells her and Raven's skips a beat at Summer's touching and heartfelt words. Raven places her right hand on Summer's cheek.

"Summer, I feel exactly the same. It was amazing and so were you. I love you so fucking much"., Raven tells her and Summer's face heats up at Raven's touching words. Raven pulls the covers over them both and they snuggle against each other. It doesn't either of them very long to fall asleep and they know that they are going to need as much sleep as they can get, because tomorrow, Raven's brother Qrow and his husband Tai are coming over to give Raven back a few books that she had let them borrow a few months ago. **'I can't wait to see Qrow and Tai, it's been a while since we had last talked. I can't wait to catch up with the two of them'.,** Raven thinks to herself as she falls asleep.

xxxxxx

It's a busy Sunday morning for Raven and Summer. Both women are quite busy cleaning up their apartment. The day before they had confessed their true feelings to each other, Raven's brother, Qrow had called her, telling that he and his husband Tai, were be visiting them on Sunday. It's been nearly four years since college and they haven't really seen them since college very often, only for the holidays, because of how busy that they usually are all year around. Raven, Summer, Qrow, and Tai had all graduated from high in the same class. Qrow and Tai are both detectives and they work at the local police department.

Raven and Summer had completely forgotten about Qrow and Tai's visit. But Raven had put their visit on the calendar that she has hanging on a nail near the front door. So when she had walked past after taking out the trash earlier in the morning, she noticed it instantly and that's why, Raven and Summer are cleaning up the apartment, to make sure that it looks amazing for her brother and brother in law.

Qrow and Tai had both came out as gay during junior year in high school around the same time as Raven and Summer came out as lesbians. Qrow, Tai, Raven, and Summer all went to school together from kindergarten to college. In both high school and college, they were known as team STRQ because they were always together, just four of them together and nobody else. Qrow and Tai had started dating a few months after they had come out as gay.

They had always had feelings for one another since they were younger. They had gotten married just about a year after college, and Qrow is twenty-four years old and Tai was twenty-five years old. Qrow and Tai only live just a little over five hours away from Raven and Summer's apartment. And finally, after over three hours of cleaning, Raven and Summer are finished with their task, and now the two women can take their showers and wash all of the dirt and grime that they had gotten on their faces and hands as they cleaned. They put away their cleaning supplies before they both walk to their bathroom to share their shower in order to save time.

As soon as they were in the shower, Summer wasted no time in down onto her knees and she takes Raven's cock into her hands and she starts to use her tongue to tease the head of Raven's hard shaft, causing her to moan out softly. Raven places one hand on the shower wall behind her and she places her other hand on the back of Summer's head. Summer moans a little at feeling Raven's hand in her hair.

She threads her fingers through Summer's long red-tipped black hair and Summer smirks up at Raven before she takes the head of Raven's cock into her mouth, using her tongue to lubricate it with her saliva. **'Mm, Raven's cock tastes so fucking good. I can't get enough of it'.,** Summer thinks to herself as she continues to suck her girlfriend's cock. When Summer takes Raven even deeper into her mouth, Raven starts to buck her hips forward, pushing herself deeper into Summer's mouth. And Raven's pussy starts drip wetness onto the shower floor.

"Oh, Summer, your mouth feels so wonderful wrapped around my cock. Please don't stop"., Raven moans out in pure pleasure as Summer wraps her right hand around Raven's cock, what she couldn't get into her mouth and she uses her other hand to gently fondle Raven's balls. And with Summer's mouth on her and her right hand stroking her cock and her left hand fondling her balls, Raven cums deep into Summer's throat and she gulps down and swallows every single drop of Raven's cum.

Raven rests her head on the shower wall, trying to catch her breath, while Summer pulls Raven's cock out of her mouth and she lets go of Raven's balls, and during this, hot water from the shower is pouring down onto the both of them. Summer smirks at Raven once more she rises up from her knees. She presses her naked form against Raven's and they wrapped their arms around each other's soaking wet bodies.

Summer let's out a gasp of surprise when Raven flips them around so that now it's Summer that is pressed back against the shower wall. Raven smirks at Summer as she begins to lick and suck on her breasts before she starts to kiss her way down Summer's body until she slides down onto her knees. She places both of her hands on Summer's knees and she gently parts them. She presses her face forward and she licks up Summer's dripping wet slit, earning a breathy moan from Summer's now parted lips.

Raven moans into Summer's pussy as she continues to eat out her girlfriend. And while Raven eats her out, Summer places one hand on the wall steady herself while she places her other hand on the back of Raven's head, she threads her fingers through her hair and she presses her face farther into her pussy. Raven takes Summer's lower lips into her mouth and she sucks on them, causing Summer to scream her name out in pure ecstasy and then Raven lets go of Summer's lower lips and she takes her clit between her lips, sucking hard on it. Summer's knees start to shake as she cums hard into her mouth and she screams Raven's name loudly.

Raven lets go of Summer's clit with a pop and she pulls away from her pussy and she rises up from her knees. She then grabs the soap and the two women start to soap themselves up. And about less than twenty minutes later, both Raven and Summer get out of the shower and they grab their towels, and they dry each other off. After that, they both get dressed and they return to their living room, now ready for Qrow and Tai to arrive.

About thirty minutes later, they hear knocking on their front door and then Raven gets up from their couch and she walks over to the front door. She grasps the doorknob in her right hand, she pulls it open revealing a grinning Qrow and Tai. She grins in return. Summer is beyond happy that Qrow and Tai had come to visit Raven and her. She hasn't either of the guys in so long, even if they do skype and talk on the phone all the time.

"Hey, sis. It's been a while, huh?"., He asks his sister and she nods her head in response and he walks towards her and he wraps his arms around her and she does the same. The siblings needed that hug.

"Damn bro, I have missed you"., Raven tells him as she pulls out of their hug. Tai then walks forward, also wrapping his arms around her and she does the same. They pull apart from their hug not long afterwards.

"Hey, Raven. It's been too long"., Tai says with a grin and Raven returns it.

"Yes, it has. Come on in"., Raven tells them and she steps aside, letting her brother and brother in law into her and Summer's apartment. And once Qrow and Tai are inside, Raven closes and locks the door behind them. The three of them walk into the living room and Summer hugs both Qrow and Tai in greeting. Raven sits down next to Summer, while Qrow and Tai sit down in the love seat across from them. And the four of them talk for several hours until it's quite late in the evening. Raven and Summer share a look with one another before they look back to Qrow and Tai.

"Qrow, Tai, There's something that Summer and I need to tell. We're dating. I have always been in love with and she with me. We confessed to each other last night and we have been dating since"., Raven says to them and both Qrow and Tai share a look before grinning and getting up from the love seat and walking over to Raven and Summer. They bring the two women into a bone-crushing hug and the four of them stay like that for several long moments until they pull away from each other.

"We are so damned happy for the both of you"., Qrow says and Tai nods his head in agreement.

"Yep, we really are. Qrow and I had always figured that you two liked each other"., Tai says and the four of grin smile at each other. The four of them return to their seats and they talk for a little while longer until the two men decide that it's getting pretty late.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, sis. Tai and I are heading back home now"., Qrow says as he and Tai get up from the love seat that he and his husband have been sitting in since they arrived at Raven and Summer's apartment just a few hours earlier.

"Wait, you guys. You two can stay the night. We would love to have you"., Raven exclaims. Summer nods her head in agreement to Raven.

"She's right, guys. Like back when we were kids"., Summer says to both Tai and Qrow.

"Well, we would, but we have a busy day tomorrow. We have to pick up a few things for that we have to "., Tai replies and Qrow nods. Raven and Summer smile sadly at them. The four of them share another bone-crushing group hug. They pull away from each other and then Raven unlocks and opens the front door. Qrow and Tai leave, Raven then closes the door and relocks it once more. She and Summer then walk into the kitchen to start dinner. And several hours later, Raven and Summer have their arms and legs wrapped around each other as they sleep.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well, there, y'all have it, the third chapter. One more chapter and it will be finished. The fourth and final chapter will be written and posted soon, most likely sometime next week. I hope that y'all have loved and enjoyed reading as I have loved and enjoyed writing it. I'll try and get the Qrow/Tai spin-written not too long from now, maybe like a month or two, it really depends. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.

xxxxxx

AN 3: Hey, y'all. I have just gone over this third person and I had noticed several mistakes, so I fixed them. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4: The End Of The Story: Part: 4

AN: Hey, y'all. Welcome back to Raven & Summer: A Futa's Love. And Here's the fourth and final chapter. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have had loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. There will be a spin-off/sequel that will focus on Qrow/Tai. I haven't decided yet on how many chapters that it will, but it will most likely be around four chapters long. It will be about two months or so before I'm able to write and post it though, because of how damn busy that I will be in the coming month or two. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Recap: "Yes, it has. Come on in"., Raven tells them and she steps aside, letting her brother and brother in law into her and Summer's apartment. And once Qrow and Tai are inside, Raven closes and locks the door behind them. The three of them walk into the living room and Summer hugs both Qrow and Tai in greeting. Raven sits down next to Summer, while Qrow and Tai sit down in the love seat across from them. And the four of them talk for several hours until it's quite late in the evening. Raven and Summer share a look with one another before they look back to Qrow and Tai.

"Qrow, Tai, There's something that Summer and I need to tell. We're dating. I have always been in love with and she with me. We confessed to each other last night and we have been dating since"., Raven says to them and both Qrow and Tai share a look before grinning and getting up from the love seat and walking over to Raven and Summer. They bring the two women into a bone-crushing hug and the four of them stay like that for several long moments until they pull away from each other.

"We are so damned happy for the both of you"., Qrow says and Tai nods his head in agreement.

"Yep, we really are. Qrow and I had always figured that you two liked each other"., Tai says and the four of grin smile at each other. The four of them return to their seats and they talk for a little while longer until the two men decide that it's getting pretty late.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, sis. Tai and I are heading back home now"., Qrow says as he and Tai get up from the love seat that he and his husband have been sitting in since they arrived at Raven and Summer's apartment just a few hours earlier.

"Wait, you guys. You two can stay the night. We would love to have you"., Raven exclaims. Summer nods her head in agreement to Raven.

"She's right, guys. Like back when we were kids"., Summer says to both Tai and Qrow.

"Well, we would, but we have a busy day tomorrow. We have to pick up a few things for that we have to "., Tai replies and Qrow nods. Raven and Summer smile sadly at them. The four of them share another bone-crushing group hug. They pull away from each other and then Raven unlocks and opens the front door. Qrow and Tai leave, Raven then closes the door and relocks it once more. She and Summer then walk into the kitchen to start dinner. And several hours later, Raven and Summer have their arms and legs wrapped around each other as they sleep.

xxxxxx

It's been well over four years since Qrow and Tai had come to visit Raven and Summer. Raven and Summer had gotten married exactly two years ago, and all of their friends and family had shown up for it. It was a beautiful and wonderful, and happy wedding. And on their wedding night, Raven and Summer had made love for the first time without a condom, and Summer had gotten pregnant. And then nine months later, Summer had given birth twins, two baby girls, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, named after Tai, Raven's brother in law. It was only a few months later that Qrow and Tai had adopted two kids of their own because they have always wanted kids.

And then over twelve years later, Ruby and her twin, Yang enter high school together. Four laters after that, they graduate from high school with honors. Raven and Summer are so very proud of their daughters, Qrow and Tai are proud of their niece's. Ruby and Yang take a year off before they start their first semester of their freshman of college.

And during their college years, Ruby met and fell in love with a rich girl named Weiss Schnee and Yang had met and she fell in love with a beautiful black haired girl named Blake Belladonna. Not long after Ruby had come out as lesbian and Yang had come out as pansexual. Weiss Schnee is lesbian, and Blake Belladonna is bisexual.

And several years later, Ruby and Weiss had gotten married to each other and then not too long later, Yang and Blake had gotten married to each other. Raven and Summer are beyond happy for them as are Qrow and Tai, and their extended family as well. Ruby and Yang who are both Futa just like Raven had gotten their wives pregnant and had children of their own. And everyone had lived happily ever after.

xxxxxx

AN 2: And that's the fourth and final chapter of Raven & Summer: A Futa's Love. I hope that all of y'all will love and enjoy reading it just as much as I have had loved and enjoyed working on and writing it. I apologize that this fourth and final chapter for being so fucking short. I promise that the next FanFic will be much longer than this FanFic was. My next FanFic will be a Futa Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage Incest FanFic. It's based on a set of two images from Tumblr user. Dentol-sfm. And with their permission, I will be using one of the pictures as the cover for the FanFic. It will be about five chapters long and I will try to update one chapter a week so that I can make sure that it will be updated weekly.

If anyone has any ideas for the title of my upcoming, Futa Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage FanFic, please let me in either a review or a PM. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
